The Birth of Sailor Earth
by Ecimikomi
Summary: What if Beryl wasn't the one that decided to attack the Moon Kingdom? What if there was another, higher power that had told her to do so?
1. Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You!

The Birth of Earth: Chapter 1 

_She was running. The palace behind her was crumbling. Her brother was gone, as was her lover. They had promised to protect her if this had happened. The evil dark shadow hung over her kingdom. The Kingdom of Earth._

******************************* 

Her phone was ringing. Who the fucking hell calls her on the first day of college? Kit picked up the phone. 

"Oh, hi, mom, yes, I'm fine. I was just about to get up anyway. New York is great. I still can't believe that Arcadia University accepted me. Yeah, my first class is Psyche 1. Well, mom I gotta go. Yes, I know I was lucky to get a dorm room to myself. I really gotta go. Yeah, bye." 

Kit stretched and yawned. She really did love college. Best of all, it was a co-ed dorm, and a really cute guy lived next door. 

She dressed in her favorite shirt and skirt, grabbed her Psychology books, opened her door and ran into Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. 

"Excuse me," Kit stuttered. Her books clattered to the floor as the vision of her dream flashed through her mind. 

The handsome young man grinned and picked up her books. Darien noticed that the young woman's face was beautiful, though pale. 

"Hey, it's o.k. A ha, I see that you have Psyche 1, too. I heard that the teacher is a bitch. Pop quizzes on the first day and stuff like that.," Darien said. 

Kit laughed as the visions of destruction faded from her mind. Darien joined in when the paleness had left her face. 

He offered her his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Darien, I'm from Tokyo and this is my first time in the U.S. It was a dream of mine to be able to study here." 

"I'm Kit Dria, a native Wisconsinite, and my dream is to be able to analyze the minds of psychos," she laughed again. 

"Well, since we are going to the same place, we might as well go together," Darien suggested. 

****************************************** 

"You were right, the professor was a bitch!" Kit said. 

Darien raised an eyebrow, "Didn't I tell you that? It was a good thing that I looked through the book last night." 

Kit pouted, "I think I completely failed. The only thing I did last night was redecorate." 

The two friends walked to their dorm. Something completely new to Kit, she had no thoughts of seducing her gorgeous neighbor. In one day, their relationship had become something more, he acted brotherly towards her, glaring at every guy that even sneaked a peek at her legs. She could tell him everything and anything that was on her mind. 

They spent the rest of the day together, meeting inbetween classes, as the day ended, they said goodnight inbetween their doors. 

******************************************** 

_They were going to capture her for her sympathy to the Moon Kingdom. Her brother had left to save his love's kingdom, and Andrew was captured already. She hid the best that she could, in the cave's that she, her brother and Andrew had played in as children, disobeying her parents. She could see the torches. They were coming closer. The few remaining Moon sympathizers were tortured to death at the hands of the evil. And the earth princess feared that she was next. The lights showered over her. _

_*******************************************_

A month passed for Kit where the wretched dreams were absent, but as weird things started happening, they returned stronger than ever. She longed to tell Darien about her dreams, but she thought he would think her odd. 

On a rare occasion, Kit was walking through the woods to the dorm after her last class alone. She was pondering the meaning to her dreams. 

"They are so odd," she thought to herself, "a past life? The destruction is horrible, the scenes of all the people dying. And why did they start now of all times? This is the time when they are least needed." 

All of a sudden, a white fog wrapped around the lone walker. She stopped in her tracks, unable to move any further. A woman appeared in the depth of the fog. She was violently gorgeous, with milky white skin, and long red hair. 

"So you are the power that I have been my pretty, and what a gorgeous power you will give me," the evil lady said, "Daloria will be pleased." 

Kit was starting to feel faint, as if all of her energy were being drained from her. Then suddenly, a ferocious black panther jumped and slashed the evil lady's face. Kit regained her composure, feeling more power than she had ever felt. The panther leaped to her side, and Kit had the impulse to yell something out. But what? 

"Earth Air power!" 

Kit was whirled into a world of color and spinning. When she emerged she looked at herself. 

"Holy shit! I look like a Sailor Scout!" 

A person observing from the woods would see a woman in a blue, bluegreen and silver sailor suit. Her silver boots laced up her legs. 

"O.k.," Kit thought to herself, "I have watched Sailor Moon a million times. I have to have a power. From my transformation, I kinda think it has something to do with the Earth and Air. I got it!" 

"Air Illusion Strike!" 

Kit's power, disguised as an arrow headed straight for the Evil. 

In a flash of silver light, she was gone, but a voice resounded. 

"I will be back my pretty! You have not defeated me yet!" 

The shadow garbed in a tuxedo watched Sailor Earth as she dragged her now untransformed and weary body to her room. 

******************************************* 

_You are being charged with treason to your kingdom my princess. Your sentence is death. Though your lover's sentence is much worse. He is to watch your death by torture... She knew that there was pain, but she was sheltered by the love in her lover's eyes. But the pain she saw in them...broke her more than this evil ever could. As they finally saw fit to end her life, she whispered her last words, "goodbye my love". They ended her life with a sword through her heart._


	2. Chapter 2: A Continuence of Battles

His phone was ringing. Darien reached over and pick it up off of his bedside table, " 'Lo? Oh, hi Andrew, what? That's great news!" 

Andrew grinned on the other end of the phone in Japan, "yeah, it took long enough, but Arcadia accepted me for the rest of the year, I leave for the US next week. I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble..." 

Darien grinned, "If you could bunk with me? Sure, there's enough room." 

"Thanks Dar, I owe you." 

*********************************** 

The next week Kit was sitting on her bed. It was Saturday and she had just gotten off of work, but Darien was still at his job, so he had told her that he had told his friend from Japan that if he wasn't at his room to go to hers. 

"Geeze, and I could be out actually doing something for once," she mumbeled to herself, "Nah, thats not me." She went back to her book. 

Then a knock resounded through the door. 

"Just wait a freakin minute, I'll be right there, what're trying to do, break down my door?!" Kit yelled as she opened the door. 

Andrew's eyes widened. Darien had told him to go tohis friend's room if he wasn't there, but he hadn't mentioned that his friend was a gorgeous female. 

Kit leaned against the door, "Hi, you must be Darien's friend. I'm Kit. Darien's still at work, so you're welcome to wait here. He gets off in about a half hour." She grinned and widened the door. 

"Definitly someone I would be willing to seduce," she thought to herself. He was gorgeous. One of the many blondes that she forever seemed to be obsessed with and great green eyes. 

Andrew grinned at Kit. He had recently broken up with with his girlfriend Reta. 

"Want anything to drink?" She asked and walked into her small kitchen. 

"Sure," Andrew called from her couch. 

Kit laughed from inside the fridge, "I just realized I don't even know your name!" 

Andrew laughed along with her, "My name is Andrew." 

*Thump* 

"Shit!" Kit said from the kitchen. She came out rubbing her head. 

Andrew frowned, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just forgot to move back before I stood up," she pouted, "Stupid refridgerator." 

She threw him the pop and he grabbed it from the air. She walked over to her computer chair and sat on it backwards. Another knock came from the door. 

Kit sighed, "Of course, I should have known that would happen, since I just sat down. Come in," she said without getting up. 

Darien walked in, "Hey Andrew, I got off of work early. Were you nice Kit?" 

She grinned evilly, "As nice as I ever am." 

Darien shook his head, "I'm surprised that you're still here then, Andrew. Come on, we'll go get you moved in." 

Kit waved from her perch, "See you later!" 

********************************** 

Andrew sat down after unpacking, "She's the one isn't she? She's the one from my dreams. Your sister." 

Darien nodded, "and Sailor Earth. There's a new enemy, Andrew. And they're strong. They want Kit's power for some reason. They didn't even sense me hiding in the shadows. We are going to have to help her." 

"No way are you going to pull me into this again. I took over the role of Moonlight Knight once and only once. I will not do it again." 

"Not even to protect Kit?" Darien asked. 

"Not even for that." 

Darien's phone rang, "Oh, hi Kit. Sure, pizza sounds fine tonight. Yeah, we'll be over when it comes," he hung up the phone, "It's Kit's turn for dinner tonight so we're going over to her apartment for pizza." 

************************************* 

Kit unconsciously dressed in her favorite shirt, and put her hair up, so it fell like a waterfall from the top of her head. She glanced in the mirror. She looked great as ususal. 

Darien and Andrew walked in without knocking, "Pizza here yet?" 

Kit raised an eyebrow, "Since when is our pizza guy on time?" 

Andrew looked puzzeled, "Your pizza guy?" 

Kit grinned, "Yeah, we order pizza so much, they assigned a guy just to come here. If there are other places on his list, we are first priority." 

A knock came from the door and Kit shot up, "Pizza!" 

She pulled out the exact amount from her purse before the pizza guy could even set down the pizzas, "16.50 right? Thanks Seth!" 

Seth the pizza guy loved coming to this apartment. He had no idea why everyone on campus avoided Kit, but he figured it had something to do with the popular clique's influence. 

The three spent the rest of the night eating pizza and discussing whatever came to their minds. 

Currently they were discussing the Sailor Scouts of Japan, "Darien's girlfriend Serena is the biggest Sailor Moon otaku in Japan," Andrew explained. 

Darien laughed, "Not to mention Mina, if anything new Sailor Moon or Sailor V comes out, she's right there to buy it." 

Darien and Andrew explained about their friends, "Serena, my girlfriend, is four years younger than I am. Lita, she's the oldest now that she's seventeen. Raye, the priestess went to a private school, but transferred to public to be with the gang through high school." 

Andrew continued, "Amy is the brains of the group. The highest rated student at Crossroads High School. And Mina...how do you explain her? She's a professional otaku. She went to a different middle school than the rest, but is now in the same high school." 

Kit grinned, "They sound like a great group. All of my friends and I seperated when we graduated. Cat left for the University of North Dakota, Kate is on the opposite coast at UCLA and Reno is at the University of Minnesota in St. Paul. It's kind of depressing how far apart we have become, but we try to stay in touch with each other as much as we can." 

It was about ten thirty p.m., when the three seperated. 

****************************************** 

_The blackness engulfed her in her dreams, that was the only way that they could see into her true self. She dreamed of monsters, death and destruction.She fought it the best she could. Then the other dreams returned. She was once again dying, not knowing she would be reborn into another time and place_. 

*********************************************************************** 

Kit walked to her trigonometry class. She loved math almost as much as she loved digging into peoples minds. She sat down at her ususl seat and waited for class to begin as her mind drifted. When class started, she snapped back to reality and was embarresed to find out that she had been day dreaming about Andrew. She let her mind delve into the world of numbers. 

In the middle of class, she sensed that something was wrong. That wretched fog was flowing through the open windows. Girls were beginning to scream as someone discovered that the door was locked. 

A glowing figure appeared in the center, it was the evil from before, "oooooo, there is a lot of young energy here, so much for the taking. I am Medeira, servent of Daloria and all of you can help her!" 

"Not if I can help it," Kit mumbled to herself, then shouted, "Earth Air Power!" 

Everyone in the class stared at the figure of a Sailor Scout. 

"I am Sailor Earth, Earth's champion and protector. I will not have you stealing energy from innocent people. In the name of the Earth, I will punish you!" Sailor Earth shouted, "EARTH'S TRUE WIND!" 

The fog disappeared to fully reveal her enemy. 

"Ahhh, the pretty, we meet again!" Mederia said. 

Kit shook her head, "Aren't you ever gonna learn, you can't beat me!" 

"You are sadly mistaken, my dear Sailor Earth!" 

A blast of energy came out from nowhere. The unexpected impact hit Kit full on, injuring her badly. 

Kit struggled to stand up, "Nice shot, but I'm afraid that it will be your last." The black panther once again appeared in front of her and turned into a silver and blue scepter. 

Kit grabbed it, and yelled, "Earth Scepter Revolution!" 

Medeira teleported back to her base before the energy could hit her. She went and stood in front of a lava-lamp with black fluid in it. 

"Empress Daloria, the sailor scout called Earth is stronger that I expected. And the spirit of the traitorous Allania has been helping her. Why did you destroy her, when you knew that her spirit would come back stronger to help the enemy?" Medeira questioned. 

The black liquid in the lava-lamp bubbled, "Do not question your empress! I have my reasons for my actions, and you will find them out in time." 

********************************************************** 

Kit used the majority of the last of her energy to run out of the classroom and de-transform. The rest she used to get back to her room before she fell unconscious. She pulled her key out of her pocket. Then she felt a presence behind her. 

"That was quite a battle you had back there Kit. I imagine that you're quite beat up." 

Kit turned around, "Darien! Whatever do you mean? I just came back from my class for a little break!" 

Darien grinned, "You can't lie to Tuxedo Mask." 

Kit's eyebrow raised, "I should have guessed. Darien, prince of the Earth, boyfriend to Serena. From Japan. Best friend to Andrew. For some reason, the whole thing didn't fall into place. Believe me, it should have, I have watched Sailor Moon enough." 

Just then her backpack started glowing and Kit blinked in surprise, "Oh, the scepter! This beautiful black panther transformed into it." 

They walked into her apartment and Kit pulled it from her bag. The scepter started glowing even more and a light mist came from it. It formed into the spirit of a beautiful young woman. 

Darien recognized her as one of the young sorceresses from the old Kingdom of the Earth. 

"Hello, I am Allania, loyal sorceress to the Princess Kitana of the Earth. I have been captured and kept alive for a thousand years and my captor has finally seen fit to release me from my bond of life. My last duty was to return the Earth Scepter to it's rightfull owner, you my princess." 

Kit's eyes widened, "Wait.....I can't be a princess! I'm just an ordinary girl! And if I am the princess of the earth, Darien would be....." 

The spirit of Allania smiled, "Yes, Darien, as the Prince of the Earth, would be your brother. And Andrew, as the Sir Knight of the Earth, is sworn to protect you, my princess, at all times." The spirit turned to Darien, "My Prince, you must not let him forget his vows to the Kingdom of Earth, breaking them would only bring him sorrow. He is to take over the role of Moonlight Knight in order to accomplish his duties, he is the only one that can save the princess from dying again. Now I must say farewell to both of you. I regret that I was unable to give my life for my kingdom in it's moment of need. Farewell!" Her spirit slowly faded, finally at rest. 

A knock came from the door, "Anyone in there?" Andrew walked in, "Both of you look like someone died." 

Kit stared at the spot where Allania's spirit had stood, "She was tortured for a thousand years. But her greatest torture was that her duties to our family were left unfinished. I remember that she was the one that created my scepter. She was also there present at my death, screaming for someone to save her princess," she smirked ruefully, "One of the only Earthlings that were not swayed by the power of the Negaverse and Queen Beryl. She stayed loyal to us for as long as she was alive." 

Kit continued, "I also remember that her older sister was the greatest sorceresses to ever grace the Earth. And her name was Daloria," she turned and looked at Andrew, "She was tortured by her own sister, my dear Sir Knight of the Earth.  
Andrew frowned, "I do not accept that part of my life." 

Kit shook her head, "Allania said that if you did not accept your duty to our family, your life would be only sorrow. You cannot brush off the word of a spirit." 

Kit smiled sadly, "And she said that you are the only one that can save my life." 

Darien slowly left the room, leaving Kit and Andrew alone together. 

Andrew's face turned white, "I will not be given the responsibility to protect you, not again. I failed to protect you once and I will not go through it again." He turned away from Kit. 

She walked to him and put her arms around his waist, "There was nothing anyone could do to save me! It was a hopeless cause. You and ten soldiers against hundreds of thoudands of Beryl's brainwashed followers. My fate was sealed when refused to use my powers against what I had still considered my people." 

Andrew turned around in her arms, "I swore to protect you then, but I failed. The Fates do not take failure kindly." 

Kit smiled, "Andrew, I died knowing that I was loved. And I hope that I still am, because I know that you still are." 

Andrew released her and kneeled on one knee, "I swear my allegiance to you, Princess Kitana of the Kingdom of Earth. If you are still offering it, I will gladly return to my post of Moonlight Knight and Sir Knight of the Earth." 

"Do you remember how the Moonlight Knight was created?" Kit asked. 

******************************************************** 

The Kingdom of Earth, 1,000 years ago. 

Her brother was out on one of his 'secret' rendezvous with Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. As usual, Kitana was left to her own designs, but she had another plan. Kit went for a stroll into her private gardens, waiting for her Knight. 

When she reached the secret part of the garden, she laughed at the sight she saw, "Andrew, what is that ridiculous outfit that you are wearing?" 

Andrew walked over to her, "Hush, you don't want your parents to hear. How do you think they would react? Their darling daughter rendezvouing with a lowly knight? Ha! I'm not even a duke! So for our protection, you can call me 'Moonlight Knight'." 

"Oh, this is perfectly hilarious! Wait until I tell Darien!" Kit laughed. 

Andrew looked horrified, "You wouldn't!" 

She sighed, "You're right, I wouldn't. Then I would have to tell him that I know about his secret meetings with Princess Serenity. Oh! I shouldn't have said anything!" 

Andrew frowned, "Princess Serenity? Of the Moon Kingdom?" 

Kit nodded, "Please don't say anything! He loves her so much! Just as I love you." 

Andrew grinned, "You're trying to sweet talk me." 

Kit grinned, "Of course!" 

They met like this almost every night until the attack by the NegaForce. 


	3. Chapter 3: An Amazing Revelation

For weeks, the three defenders tried to figure out how Daloria had returned. 

Kit tilted her head to the side, "Maybe she made a pact with Beryl?" 

Darien shook his head, "No, then Beryl would have called on Daloria when the scouts and I were fighting her. Daloria would have been a powerful ally to her." 

Andrew shrugged, "What about Nepherinia? She was sitefull enough." 

Darien once again shook his head, "But she was already sealed away at the time of Beryl's conquer." 

Kit pouted in dissapointment,rummaged through her desk,came up with seemed like a package of straws and grinned, "Oooooo, pixie stix!" 

She ripped open one of the paper tubes. 

Andrew's eyes flew open and he yelled, "Hit the deck," and jumped behind the couch. 

Kit followed the rush of sugar with a gulp of mt. dew, and even Darien was looking worried. 

Kit sat on her bed and started bouncing up and down, "Wheeeeee, wow do I need this sugar rush about now!" 

Andrew and Darien sat close together trying to figure out how to keep the over-sugernated Kit under control. 

Lucky for them, when the door opened, she stopped all by herself. 

Kit's face turned white, "A..All...Allania! But, how, you can't, YOU'RE DEAD!" 

The one time spirit smiled, "I guess the fates saw that I was to be reborn. When I questioned them myself, they said that there was already a body born to take my spirit and all I needed to do was join with it." 

Allania continued, "I have been sent to advise you and join the Sailor Defenders in their mission. I am Sailor Twilight!" 

"You have been pondering how my sister has returned after all of these years. She didn't make an alliance with Beryl, Beryl made an alliance with Daloria. Daloria gave Beryl enough power to invade the moon and enslave the people of the earth. And in return, my sister recieved a sanctuary where she could wait out the years until the time where the conditions were right for her to invade the earth herself," Allania smirked, "Daloria never thought that Beryl would succeed." 

"But if she is so strong, why does she need energy from humans?" Darien asked. 

"The upkeep of the sanctuary has placed her in a weakened state," Allania explained, "She is currently a large black puddle of ooze residing inside a lava lamp." 

Andrew snickered and tried to keep his laughter under control, "A...a...lav..lava lamp?!?" He broke down laughing. 

"But Allania, how can you fight your own sister?" Kit asked concernedly. 

Allania frowned, "The creature named Daloria is no longer my sister. My sister died long ago." 

*********************************************** 

Medeira kneeled by her Empress's home, "My lady, Allania is reborn." 

"Of course she is, you fool!" Daloria growled. 

"My lady, I still do not understand why you released her." 

The black ooze bubbled, "How else was the Earth Scepter to be returned to the princess? And how am I to get it if not when I destroy her?" 


	4. Chapter 4: A Terrible Realizatioon

"Dieeeeeeeee!" Kit yelled. 

Allania just stood there shaking her head. Why she thought she could train her she didn't know. Allania had set up an old scarecrow that Kit had found in the theater prop room. Kit was currently trying to mutilate it with her bow and arrow. 

"You...stupid...evil...oooh...ima gonna kill you!!!!" 

Allania turned to stare at Andrew who was trying really hard not to laugh. Kit hadn't hit the scarecrow yet. 

Andrew let out a chuckle. 

"You....ooooh Andrew i'm gonna hurt you for that," just then, Kit hit the target. And not just anywhere..._there._

Andrew stared at the dummy and turned pale. 

Allania laughed, "all she needs is someone to get her angry!" 

Kit smirked, "I meant to do that all along!" 

Darien walked in, "So how is she doing?" He glanced from the dummy to Andrew's pale face, "Ahhh, I get it now." 

"I am glad that we are all here. I have been informed that you, Darien, are to receive a new weapon." Allania explained. 

Darien sighed, "Thank God! I have always hated that stupid rose." 

A shining black scythe formed in front of Allania. The blade shined with a deadly light as the four defenders stared at it. 

Kit pouted, "And all I get is a stupid bow and arrow." 

"Finally, something with style!" Darien grabbed the scythe and it disappeared into the place that all sailor weapons disappear to when they are not needed. 

"And you, Andrew, the sword that came with the Moonlight Knight suit is not the one that belongs with it," Allania smiled, "It was a quick improvisation. Here is your real sword." 

The deadly weapon was gorgeous. With it's silver blade and hilt with a green gem implanted in it, it shone with a furious light, ready for a battle. It two disappeared when grabbed by it's owner. 

Kit remained pouting, "I am feeling soooooo gypped right now...." 

But the impatient young woman was not to be forgotten. She gasped as a silver bow formed in front of her. Oddly, the bow strings were blue, and seemed to glow with their own power. 

"The bow strings are made out of the tail hairs of a rare sapphire unicorn. A powerful animal, it was loyal to the kingdom of earth, and gave it's beautiful hairs to you. The cloth of your quiver is woven of those same hairs and are completely indestructible," Allania glanced at Kit, "the arrows are infused with the power of the earth night, when the moon protected the earth. They are made of wood from the trees from the Enchanted Garden. The deadly tips are made of the crystal walls that crumbled on that fateful night when Beryl attacked." 

All Kit could say was, "Wow." 

She barely touched the weapons when they disappeared. 

**__________________________________________________________**

She stood there at her window, staring up at the moon. What was so special about that place that so many evils had wanted to either destroy it or take over? She herself adored the Earth, the place where she had been born once again. The night was her shelter from the brightness and chaos of the sun. She didn't want to go to sleep. Those dreams...even though she knew what they were...they were horrible. And the new ones...she didn't even want to think of them. Kit sat in the chair and waited. Maybe the sun would burn the memories away with its coming. Maybe. She slowly started to drift to sleep though she tried so hard.... 

__________________________________________________________ 

_*_The fires were burning everything and everyone around her. The skyscrapers and buildings were collapsing. The news said that the Eiffle tower had just fell down around the tourists inside. The dream spoke of death and destruction to come. But would it really? Was this a premonition or just a tactic used by her enemies. Even in her tormented sleep, she thought of such things.* 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

She awoke with a startled gasp. Her neck and back were sore from sleeping in that chair. Kit stood up and streched, debating whether to tell the other three about her dream. She was sure that these were different than her first dreams. What could they mean? 

A knock came from the other side of her door. Kit walked over, opened it and found a young man with brown hair and dark eyes on the other side. 

Kit smiled, "Hello." 

The young man smiled back, "Hi...I'm Brad and the University co-ordinator told me to come and see you." 

Kit laughed, "Ha! I'm the last person they usually send newbies to." 

She looked over Brad's shoulder, "Andrew! And...you have breakfast!!!!!" 

She pushed Brad out of the way and glomped to Andrew, "Did I ever tell you how much I wuv you?" She stared up at him with puppydog eyes. 

Andrew laughed, "Yes, many times, especially when I have food." 

Allania opened the door to her room across the hall and peered out.(somehow they all got rooms together, don't ask) 

Her eyes brightened, "Ooooo, doughnuts!!" 

With that exclamation, the door from Andrew and Darien's apartment flew open. 

Kit laughed, "Well, looks like we're having breakfast!" 

~a.n.: who is this mysterious Brad? And why did the coordinator send him to Kit of all people? 


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrible Truth

_Screams. Thousands of them...echoing through her mind. It hurt...so bad. The claws tore at her clothing...pulling at her defenses. She watched Allania go down under the force of the blow. Then Darien. And Andrew. This couldn't be happening. The claws were hidden under human hands, disguised. The enemy was disguised. That was how they hid. Kit screamed for help, but no one answered. As always. She was alone. And she would always be alone no matter what. That was her destiny._

__

_*********_

__

__She kept the dream in the back of her mind. She shunned any contact for days. Only forced interference broke into her depression, in the form of Brad. 

"Kit, are you sure you are all right," he asked.   
"I am fine." 

Her eyes were nearly closing and she had dark circles under her eyes. She hid in her room when she did not have classes, barely eating. She knew her friends were worried, but she didn't care. She was alone anyway. 

"Well, I guess I have to go then, I'll see you in a couple of days for our project." 

She didn't care when he left. She just didn't care. 

********** 

Brad walked back to his apartment. Standing in front of an ornate mirror, he addressed the woman staring back at him, "The team is falling apart. If they don't stay together, they will fail and all will be lost. Their leader, Sailor Earth is being eaten alive by her visions." 

The woman nodded, "As is the destiny of the princess. To be alone and protect what is hers. This planet, however poisoned by time and humans is hers. If she has to die to protect it, she will. She is the one that will show our ultimate destiny, whether we die or prosper. You will help her with her choices. To make the right one when the time comes." 

"I do not believe she will make the sacrifice of her own life. No, I do not mean that. I know she would, but it is whether she will be allowed to is the question. The people that love her would prevent it." 

********** 

The room was as dark as the deepest pit. The curtain were drawn, not allowing any light to enter. The visions were indeed eating her alive. Kit jumped at every noise, any movement of shadows. The moonlight, that she loved so much was restricted from reaching her. The visions were becoming stronger. Her head lifted with a jerk. She knew what she had to do when the time came. Knew it better than anyone. It was her destiny. 

********* 

A darkened figure walked to Allania's room. 

The petite blonde woman grimly opened the door allowing Brad to enter. 

"Why have you called us here. What is happening to Kit? Tell us!!!" 

Brad sat down on a chair, "She is one of the main protectors of this planet. There are three. Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom and you Darien are the second and third. Both you and the moon princess have given your lives to protect it. The turn now falls to the Princess of the Earth. Allania, your sister grows stronger with each passing day. Prince Darien, this will be one of the hardest battles of your life. And you, Sir Andrew, are to restrain your emotions to better serve this Kingdom." 

Andrew jumped from his chair in rage, "who are you to tell me what to do!!" 

"He is one of the priests of the universe. He dictates to us all," a weak whisper came from the doorway. 

The weakened princess walked further into the room, "I know what I have to do if the time comes. And I said if. I will not be weak and give my life for some measly little cause that could be beaten another way. That is my choice." 

She grinned, "Now does anyone have any pixie stix?" 


	6. Chapter 6: A Short Break Called Allania'...

The past is something that should stay buried, isn't it? That is what everyone thinks. But your past can come back to destroy you, even when you thought it was finished. This is the short story, a prelude of sorts to add to the main battle of Allania, earth sorceress and now in this time, Sailor Twilight and the Sailor Defenders. To tell of her past is to also tell of the enemy, but it would have had to happen sometime anyways. So...let us start at what would be the beginning if this cycle wasn't never-ending. 

******** 

Allania smiled at the rumor she had been hearing all over the kingdom. The princess's secret rendezvous with a mysterious knight. And the prince's meetings with a mysterious woman. The royal family was shrouded in secrets, and the Queen Mother and the King Father could do nothing to control their children. Because, they were the future of the Earth and everyone knew it. 

Light sprung from her face as she thought of the Princess Kitana. A free spirit in the true sense of the word, to the public she was flighty and ditzy, but to her closest friends, she was kind, generous and had a fabulous sense of humor. Allania was honored to be considered one of the princess' closest friends. 

And the prince, the man of every woman's dreams. Dark, mysterious and reserved, the complete opposite of his sister. The future king of the Earth and the elder sibling in the royal family. 

Allania brought her head from out of the clouds. She had a job to do. Walking from store to store she bought the essential magical items to make the Earth Scepter that would one day belong to the princess. And the unicorn hair and fire silver essential to making the bow and arrows for the princess' senshi form, a form that she hopefully would never need to use. 

The wind grew harsher as the night descended and the time of twilight ruled. The beauty of the fading light never failed to amaze her. Five minutes later, it was over. She shook her head at the foolishness of her actions and trudged onto the royal palace and her workroom. 

"Oh, I am so sorry...i didn't mean to run into you!" Allania exclaimed as she regained her balance and her eyed widened as she looked up, "Sir Andrew! I am so sorry!" 

Andrew gave his love's closest friend a grin. Allania was beautiful in the fragile way. Petite with light gray eyes and blonde hair. Just looking at her you wouldn't think that she was a powerful sorceress and an Earth Defender. 

"So, whatcha up to Alla?" Andrew asked. 

"Finding the supplies for the princess' scepter. There is a strange wind blowing and I sense danger in the near future. One outcome is that everything we know will be destroyed and the other path is still unclear. But, I had the strongest urge to make the princess a weapon..." Allania explained. 

"What do you mean, you sense danger?" 

"It's an ill wind and is blowing too hard...bringing visions to myself and the princess," she shook her head sadly, "It will happen, there is no denying it, a battle is about to begin." 

Andrew's eyes widened, "Did you tell the King and Queen?" 

"Yes, but since I am so young, they do not believe me, they follow the words of my sister who says that I am foolish and weak." 

Andrew smiled, "If you were the one who is weak, then why isn't your sister Sailor Twilight?" 

Allania laughed, "Good point!" She lifted her face to the dark sky once more and felt the harsh breeze against her cheek, "I must finish this, it is coming." 

********* 

Allania worked all night in order to finish all of the spells needed to bind the princess' inner power to the scepter. The power did not come from the weapon itself, but from the light and strength of its holder. Even at the time when morning should break, the dark clouds hung lowly over the area. The lightning criss-crossed over the sky, a foreboding sign. She ran to the palace as the rain broke through the barrier of clouds. As she entered the door, one of her sister's servants guided her forcefully to the domain of Darloria. 

Dressed in black, she lounged on her high-backed chair, holding a glass of red wine in one hand and looking rather pleased with herself, she said, "You are too late my sister. It has begun. By giving strength to the Negaforce, I have unleashed it upon the two kingdoms of Earth and Moon." Daloria laughed, "and once Beryl has changed everything enough so that everyone must be sent to the future, I will lie waiting until the right time to attack, even if it takes thousands of years!!!" 

Allania screamed as she was attacked and falling unconscious, she willed the weapons into hiding where no one but herself could find them. 

****** 

The pain...in her head was fading as her eyes strained to see in the darkness. 

Everyone she knew would die and it would be her fault for not predicting it sooner. No! She must not think that way, it is not how it happened. It was Daloria's fault, and she will have her revenge. 

The light shined into her eyes as the door opened and Daloria came strolling in carrying a mirror. 

"You will see what is happening to your precious friends right now, my darling little sister! The princess is hiding in the forbidden caves," the scene switched while Daloria spoke, "The Sir Knight is already captured, unable to help his love. And Prince Darien, he has forsaken them all, to help the Moon Kingdom. They will all die anyway...and you will be present at the princess' death." 

********** 

She was captured. The beautiful princess dragged around like a mere slave. Hidden in the crowd, Allania watched as the tied up Kitana's eyes met Andrew's and held there. Allania gasped at the pure passion, love and pain that she saw and knew that the rumors were true of the princess and the knight. Like Andrew, she was forced to watch the enraged crowd torture the princess that wouldn't defend herself if it meant harming her own people. And she still watched when Daloria, disguised, walked to the form tied to the tree and ended her life. 

******** 

That is the story of Allania...the tortured soul who waited thousands of years before she could complete her duty to the royal family. So she has returned. She is Sailor Twilight. 


End file.
